My Doctor's Rose
by Effiyu
Summary: He looked at her, and suddenly all of the pain of his past had gone away. He knew now, and that was all he needed. She was his Rose. And him, her Doctor.    ::Tenth Doctor x OC::
1. Christmas Meeting

A young lady was taking a walk in the park. The weather was wet and gloomy, much to be expected in a place like this. It was raining harder than usual. No one in their right mind would be walking about in this weather. However, this lady had recently gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, so she had taken the umbrella and gone out to clear her mind. This situation wouldn't be sad at all if it wasn't for the fact it was mid-Christmas day. If anything, she would have to spend it alone. She had no family to go to. All of her friends were out with their own families. She was completely alone and heart broken.

Farther along the grey trail was a soaked wooden bench harboring an equally soaked man in a brown pinstriped suit. He stared hard at the ground with bloodshot eyes. His brown hair was, while wet, completely a mess. The young lady walked over to the man, sharing her white, lace-trimmed umbrella with him. "Is something the matter, mister?" she asked. "This isn't the type of weather to be sitting around."

The man didn't reply. Instead, he just kept staring at the ground with those broken, blood-shot eyes. She looked closer. His eyes were puffy – horribly, horribly puffy. For some odd reason, her heart sunk when she realized this man had been crying. She reached out her hand to him, palm up. "Come on, now. You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer."

Finally, he looked up at her. The look on his face made the lady's heart sink even more. "I won't get sick," he whispered. "I can't."

Her eyes widened. How can a man not get sick? He was no different than everyone else. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

He managed a small laugh. "Well, I can't get sick."

"What do you mean you can't get sick?"

He smiled at her once more and shook his head before staring at the ground again. She was confused and curious about whom this man could be. A small part of her had thought this man before her could possibly be crazy. She wondered if she should leave the man alone or stick around a bit longer. She took a step back and looked at her surroundings. There was a playground, a couple of trees, a few more benches, and… an old, blue police box. How curious.

"What happened?" she asked, "What happened earlier that made you cry? If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

Not a word came from his lips.

"I mean, it's always good to talk about it. Not bottle it up. Let it out, you know?"

He looked up at her with the saddest look she had ever laid eyes upon. "I… Well. Have you ever lost someone dear to you?"

The young lady arched a brow. "Yes. Hasn't everyone?"

"Well, I had to leave a… a friend. I couldn't save her. Before I left her, she told me she loved me. But she was gone before I could tell her how I felt. Before I could tell her I loved her too."

"Did she die?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that."

"What was her name?"

His lips curled into a small, but painful smile. "Rose. Rose Tyler."

"I've heard her name before. She used to live around here. I'm so sorry."

He suddenly stood up, startling her. "Well, I suppose I should go now. Thank you."

And with that, the man walked over to the blue police box, opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The young lady tilted her head. The man didn't come out of the blue box. She shrugged it off and decided to walk back home. Before she left the area, she heard a noise. A bit of a whirl, was the best she could describe it as. She turned around to inspect the noise, and to her surprise… The blue box was gone.


	2. Names, Names, Names

A year and a half had gone by since that day. It was now summer, and luckily for Bristol, there was no cloud in the sky. The young lady had gone for a walk around the city in search for a place to eat lunch. Her boyfriend of two years was at work, and today his schedule was too busy to allow a lunch break with his girl. She didn't mind, though. She was still happy about moving to Bristol with her boyfriend. She felt as if the relationship between them would last forever, and grow into something more.

The small businesses along the road were starting to open. The lady stopped at a corner bistro. She peaked through the window to see only a few people scattered about the tables, and no line. It was just how she liked it. She stepped inside and went directly to the counter. Right next to it was a glass case, full of salads, drinks, pastas, and baked goods. Above the counter and cabinets was a menu that described the drinks and price range. To her side was a chalkboard stand to inform customers about the daily specials and discounts. The cashier smiled at her. "How may I help you?" he asked politely.

The young lady looked up at the cashier. He was rather tall, not dark, but handsome. She returned a small smile. "I'm not quite sure, to be honest. Surprise me?"

He let out a small laugh. "That's rather new. I'll manage it."

She began to fish out her wallet from her purse, but before she could be done with unzipping it, the man shook his head. "No, no! It's on me, I insist."

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip. "I… What? Won't you get in trouble for doing that? I mean, I have the money. I can pay for it."

"No, it's fine, really! Go ahead and take a seat. I'll bring you your order when it's ready."

She thanked him, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of getting a free meal.

"Ah, what's your name?" he asked.

They both exchanged names, both agreeing to meet up some time soon. She turned around and scanned the bistro. There was a table in the corner that was empty. She took a seat, facing the glass walls. Outside were a few more tables that belonged to the bistro. The only table that was in use was the in front of her. A man was sitting there with his back to the wall. He was drinking what seemed to be a tall cup of black coffee. Her eyes squinted as she tried to focus on the details of the man's clothing. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit. A lighter brown trench coat was hung on the chair next to him. His hair was a mess, but somehow managed to still be cute. Her eyebrows furrowed. She recognized this suit. The young lady looked back to the counter to see that the cashier wasn't there. She stood up and walked outside, looking at the side of the man. He had the same brown eyes.

She walked closer to his table. "Excuse me," she spoke, "I think I know you from somewhere."

The man at the table turned to her, and his face immediately twisted into a cheerful smile. "Well, hello again!" he greeted.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was the same man from the park, but there was something about his face. He hadn't aged a day. "It's… It's really you! You're the man from the park. Wha-what are you doing here in Bristol?"

"Oh, just wondering about, looking for something to do. But, look at you! You've grown a bit!" His eyes sparkled, almost as if to say they admired how her beauty had grown since that day.

"And you…" she whispered, "You haven't aged at all. Do you use an anti-wrinkle cream?"

He laughed. "What a silly girl you are!"

She frowned, almost a bit worried about how the man before her looks exactly the same. And to be in the same clothes! It was almost as if he had no home, yet managed to stay groomed. "I didn't catch your name last time. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

His tone and smile miffed her as her eye twitched. Wouldn't it be common sense to provide an actual name? She dared asked him; "Doctor? Doctor who?"

He was rather cheerful about her reaction. "Doctor!" he laughed, "Just the Doctor. And who are you?"

She rubbed her arm with the other hand. "I'm Carreon."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me your first name. I'd like to address you properly." His smile grew a bit more, if that was even possible.

"I don't think that would be-"

The door to the bistro swung open, revealing the cashier from earlier. "Rose," he smiled, "Your surprise order is ready."

Rose Carreon looked away, nervous about how the Doctor would react. She slowly looked up at him, and immediately her heart was stung. The Doctor was frowning, and his eyes were glassed. It was clear that he wasn't over Rose Tyler. Yes, he had been doing better, but it still hurt him to know that she was gone.

She looked behind her back and thanked the cashier.

"Well, it was nice bumping into you again. I suppose I'll go now." And with that, the Doctor walked off. Rose frowned, feeling unusually sad and hopeless about the pain the Doctor's face had held when he heard her first name being said. She looked at the table that he had been sitting at. He left his coffee and coat. She picked up the trench coat, unsure of what to do with it. There was no doubt about it belonging to him. Rose had no idea where the Doctor lived, where a person could usually catch him – nothing. She looked around the busy streets, yelling his name, standing on her tip toes for some extra height, but to her dismay, there was no sign of him. She felt as if it was her fault for the loss of his coat. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Bristol had begun to get darker, matching Rose's mood. The dark grey clouds stormed in, covering the once-blue sky of Bristol. And on cue, a heavy downfall of rain began to soak everything in sight.

"Can this get any worse?" screamed Rose. The poor weather had a laugh at her. Answering her question, hail aided the rain in its gloomy terror. She used the Doctor's coat to cover her head and clothes as she quickly walked down the streets. All of the taxi cabs that pass her have already been taken. The coat had a peculiar smell to it. It was hard for Rose to describe, but she loved it. She almost wished that she could keep it, but she wanted to find the Doctor to return what was rightfully his. And, to be logical about it, the scent on the coat would later wash off and be replaced with her own if she kept it.

She walked and walked until she got to her boyfriend's work building. He never spoke about what he did there, but she knew all about the company. They were called Kyliath. They were known for their banks and products. It varied from machinery to beauty. As well-known as they were, they weren't good people.

She stepped inside and went directly to the front desk. The air conditioner was unusually high for the weather outside. All of the furniture was made of white leather. The walls were made completely of transparent glass. Everything was high-tech to the point of where Rose had never seen some of the stuff that the employees were using on the first floor. The receptionist looked impatiently at Rose. "May I help you, miss?" she asked, her tone drenched in annoyance.

"I'm looking for Michael Borja," stated Rose.

"Mr. Borja is in a meeting," replied the receptionist, not even checking the computer in front of her.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Yes, miss. I'm not an idiot. Every employee in this building always knows where people of the executive board are. Now, who are you?"

Rose narrowed her eyebrows, getting more miffed about the rude nature of the receptionist. "I'm his girlfriend."

The receptionist sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Now, please, go away."


	3. Damsel in Distress

Rose waited on the white, leather couch closest to the lift. She hung the Doctor's coat onto the white metal coat hanger next to her. The only sound in the room was the receptionist typing away at her computer. Her thoughts drifted on to the Doctor, and what position her boyfriend had held at Kyliath. Before she knew it, an hour had passed by before the receptionist called for her to come up to the front desk. Rose grabbed the Doctor's coat before returning to the front desk.

"Mr. Borja will see you now. Take the lift to floor 39. His secretary will guide you from there," spoke the receptionist. Rose thanked her and walked over to the lift, pressing the button to go up. A few seconds passed by before the doors opened. She stepped inside and looked at all 100 buttons. She pressed the 39 and the doors immediately closed. Rose fiddled with the ends of the Doctor's coat. No one else was in the lift with her, making her feel more comfortable. Once at floor 39, the doors opened to reveal a tall, busty woman with her arms folded behind her. She smiled at Rose as she stepped out of the lift.

"You must be Mr. Borja's girlfriend," spoke the woman.

Rose nodded. "I'm Rose Carreon."

"Amelia Sturgis. I'm Mr. Borja's secretary. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, follow me," she replied. She turned her back to Rose and walked off, Rose behind her. Amelia's looks worried her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rose was nothing compared to Amelia.

Rose looked around as the two walked to Michael's location. Every man that they had passed was obviously checking Amelia out. Some women gave Rose odd looks, always staring at her bright red hair.

The two stopped at the end of the hall. Amelia knocked on the door twice before entering. "Mr. Borja, your girlfriend Miss Carreon is here."

Rose peeked behind her, seeing Michael in a plain black suit, sitting behind a large glass desk. He didn't look very happy when he saw the coat in Rose's arm. Amelia left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

"Whose coat is that?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

Rose felt alarmed about the fact that Michael asked about the coat first. "It's… a friend's. He left it behind at the bistro."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. It was raining outside and I was passing by. Do you want me to go?"

Michael scratched his head. "You can stay if you want. But I have to go to another floor… Do you want to come along?"

Rose nodded. Michael smiled at her, walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and led her out of his office. "What do you have to do?" asked Rose.

"I'm actually not sure, babe. Mel said the head wanted to meet with me on the top floor to discuss something."

"Mel…?"

"Amelia, she's my secretary. She's the one that took you to my office. She's a nice one, isn't she?"

"Ah, yeah…" Rose looked at her feet as Michael guided her to the lift.

Michael came to a sudden halt, causing Rose to run into his back. He turned around and ruffled her hair. "I forgot to ask. Do you want to leave that silly little coat with Mel? I'm sure you won't run into your friend here. You don't need to drag it around everywhere with you."

She shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I'll just hold it. It's no trouble to me."

He frowned. "Why? It's not like you'll be wearing that thing."

Rose shrugged, rubbing Michael's thumb with her own. "Who knows? It was a bit cold in the first floor. Maybe it'll get colder the higher we go?"

"I doubt that." He turned around and continued his way to the lift which was only a few feet away. He pressed the button to go up, and the doors immediately opened. The two stepped inside as Michael pressed the button for floor 100. The doors shut, making the space completely quiet.

"What's the name of your friend?" asked Michael.

She felt uncomfortable to answer the question. "Uhm… Well, uh."

"Never mind, I don't even care."

The rest of the way up, though only a couple of seconds, felt incredibly awkward for Rose. It was all too obvious about how annoyed Michael was with this coat that Rose was holding on to. It was an ugly thing to him, and he felt that Rose should have left it at the Bistro or thrown it away once she had the chance to.

The doors open, and, still holding each other's hand, Michael leads them out of the lift to be greeted by an old man in the uniform of a butler. He bows to them and signals for them to follow. Michael and Rose looked at each other before following the senior. So far, it was just an empty hall way. No cubicles, no furnishings, no employees. Just the three of them walking off to who knows where.

The senior stopped at the end of the hall and faced the couple. "Chairman Killian is waiting for Mr. Borja inside. As for your company, she must wait outside."

"She can't come in with me?" asked Michael.

"No, Mr. Borja."

Michael looked at her. She smiled, telling him she'll just go back home. He placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her walk off before he stepped inside the office. At the lift again, Rose pressed the button to go down. A few seconds go by instead of the doors opening immediately, meaning someone had called for the lift during their absence. The doors open, but Rose does not see the face of the other passenger as she steps inside to press the button to go to the first floor. The other passenger widens their eyes as they recognize the bright red hair, the short, thin body, and the clothing she wore. The passenger steps aside to see that she was holding a long, brown trench coat. Rose pulled the coat closer to her, feeling uncomfortable with the feeling of eyes on her.

"It's you again!" spoke the passenger.

Rose looked behind her and her jaw immediately dropped. "You're that doctor guy! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Rose pressed the button to stop the lift. "I was here visiting my boyfriend. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I have business to take care of here," he answered.

"Business? What business?" she asked, still in disbelief about the Doctor being in the same building as her.

"I- wait! You came off floor 100! What were you doing in there?"

"I don't know. This Killian person wanted to see my boyfriend."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He started up the lift again and pressed the button to go to the floor again.

"What are you doing? We can't go back up there!"

He turned to Rose, looking uncomfortably nervous. He had to rush with nowhere to go until the doors opened again. "Your boyfriend is in trouble, we have to save him."

"What do you mean – "

The Doctor interrupts her by grabbing on to her hand and running out as the doors open. At the end of the hall where the old man is still waiting, they hear a scream. The thing is, this scream didn't belong to Michael. It was a woman's scream. The Doctor reached for the door, only to be stopped the old man. "You are not allowed in, sir. Please wait outside."

"Did you not hear them? Someone screamed inside there! That isn't good!" shouted Rose, worried about Michael and the woman inside.

The old man looked at Rose as if she were an idiot speaking gibberish. "There is nothing wrong, miss. Chairman Killian is simply having lunch with his employees."

Rose breathed in and narrowed her eyebrows. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but his attention turned to Rose when she turned around to walk off.

"You should join your friend, sir," said the old man.

This old man really was old. If anything, he was probably in his late eighties. But his voice never trembled as he spoke, and his posture was incredible. Though, he could just be healthy for his age, it was still a bit odd to the Doctor.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"Carreon, watch out!" quickly shouted the Doctor. The old man shot forward towards Rose, with the Doctor running behind him. She turned around and squeezed the Doctor's coat closer to her as she gasped, taking a step back. The old man muffled her scream as he grabbed Rose, throwing her over his shoulder. He turned towards the Doctor, bowed, and then vanished into thin air.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, frustrated at himself. He turned back towards the door, slamming it open. He grew more frustrated seeing only the corpse of a young woman inside the room. Someone had torn out chunks of the young woman's body and began to devour the insides. Where could have Michael and Killian gone off to? There was no other exit out of the floor besides the lift. There were no other rooms aside from Chairman Killian's office and the long hallway. Nothing was damaged. His mind worked at a hundred miles per second, all to find out where they had all gone… And then it hit him.

Her head pounded as she regained consciousness. She tried to move, but failed. Rose's heart stopped for one moment. Her arms were wrapped around a pole as a piece of rope tied her wrists together. Her ankles were kept together by grey duct tape. She attempted to open her mouth to yell for help, but that had failed too. A piece of duct tape was also put on her mouth to keep her shut. The Doctor's coat had been wrapped around her. The area she was in was unclear. It was small, windowless, empty, and completely painted black. The only door has the knob broken off. She began to panic. What would happen to her? What if no one comes to save her?

Rose tried to force her lips open by shoving her tongue out. She worked on this as she tried to form of a plan to escape. However, the thoughts had been interrupted by the old man from earlier.

"It appears Ariel has woken up," he said. Rose glared at him, wanting to correct him for calling her by the wrong name. He slowly walked over to her, bent over, and quickly ripped off the tape from her mouth, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she screamed at him.

The old man stood back up and smiled. He raised his hand to grasp onto a lock of his own hair. Rose stared at him oddly. He begun to pull on his hair until the skin on his head was completely off, revealing what seemed to be a Venus flytrap with black eyeballs inside the mouth. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Flaurellenza from the planet Veytu. You are to be used as bait to lure the Doctor to us."

His tone sickened her. If it at all possible, it had sent more shivers down her spine than the new facial features of this… Thing. "What do you want the Doctor for?" she asked.

"He is quite the problem, you see. My planet is in search of new food, and you humans are most delicious. Thing is, the Doctor stands in the way of our search. But don't you worry; you'll be eaten as soon as he comes." His large lips curled into a wicked smile, coming closer to Rose's face.

Her heart raced. Her current wishes clashed - pray for the Doctor to never come, or pray for him to save her.


End file.
